


memento

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, TWT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: эпитафия из фотографий





	

**1**

Он просыпается от боли. Боль ему незнакома, но уже доставляет множество проблем; он заглатывает воздух пересохшим ртом, пропуская его сквозь лёгкие, как рыба сквозь жабры воду. Хочется пить и, что более важно, тепла. Боль выедает лёгкие, течёт по позвоночнику вверх, к затылку, и укрывает ровным саднящим одеялом всю голову до самых висков. Она стучится изнутри, рвётся наружу и мешает дышать.

Он прислоняется к стене и запрокидывает жужжащую голову, ударяясь затылком о ледяную поверхность. Холодно. Кто-то, кого он не знает, входит в комнату, останавливается, нависая сверху смутной тёмной фигурой, и спрашивает: _как тебя зовут?_

_Ты помнишь как тебя зовут?_

Он пытается порыться в памяти, но натыкается на руины, похожие на разворошенный улей. Боль гудит, как стая разъяренных пчёл, совсем близко, бьётся в висках и царапает изнутри затылок. Хочется выть, но из горла вырывается только хрип. Тень говорит: _тебя зовут Ойкава Тоору;_ и он повторяет.

Его голос сиплый, но аккуратный, ровный, словно кукольный. Язык чуть заплетается, но говорить, пусть и с трудом, выходит. Что-то не сходится, что-то не так, нависающая тень не вызывает доверия. Когда она протягивает руку, он подбирается, неожиданно готовый к удару, и видит на протянутой ладони жёлтый кружок таблетки. _Тебя зовут Ойкава Тоору,_ снова торжественно произносит тень, когда он сглатывает мерзковатую лимонную горечь, _и у тебя амнезия._

 _Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору,_ лжёт он, _и у меня амнезия._

Правда в том, что он не чувствует себя тем, кем его назвали.

**7**

Они с Иваидзуми заходят в класс почти последними. Даже не заходят - залетают; Тоору подгоняемый горячим подзатыльником друга, Хаджиме - своей бешеной ненавистью к опозданиям. _Старшая школа - это весело,_ не устаёт повторять Ойкава ни на линейке, ни сейчас, в классе, заговорщицким шёпотом. Он никогда не налегал на учёбу и дисциплину; он состоит из взаимоисключающих параграфов: ответственности, доходящей до мании, и совершенно наплевательского отношения к правилам. У Иваидзуми в мыслях что-то среднее между _"господи помоги нам всем пережить эти три года"_ и _"да пошло оно всё на хуй"._

Волейбольный клуб в Аобаджосай похож на второй дом чуть сильнее, чем в средней школе. Тоору - Хаджиме знает это лучше, чем кто-либо ещё - готов зависать там двадцать четыре на семь, прерываясь только на еду. Среди первогодок ещё пять человек, и Ойкава с ходу запоминает всех, тогда как Иваидзуми хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить имя капитана-третьегодки.

Месяцем позже он всё ещё путается в именах, но на это никто не обращает внимания. Ойкава купается в славе: здесь нет никого талантливее его. Они играют в основном составе и это кажется восхитительным, ничем не омрачаемым счастьем.

Ближе к национальным их на голову разбивает Шираторидзава. Ушиджима смотрит хмуро и холодно, впервые бросает высокомерное _"ты должен был пойти сам-знаешь-куда"_ и впервые нарывается на спор с Ойкавой. Если кто и может совершенно спокойно долго и вдумчиво вести бессмысленные споры с Ойкавой и выходить из них победителем - это Ушиджима. В конце концов, Тоору почти по-детски кидается в него прозвищем - _пошёл к чёрту, Ушивака!_ \- и уходит, топая ногами.

Иваидзуми собирается идти за ним, когда взгляд цепляется за красную шевелюру пятого номера Шираторидзавы. Он смотрит вслед Ойкаве почти не моргая, как хищная тварь, и его глаза из-за тёплого мягкого освещения зала кажутся жёлтыми. У Иваидзуми душа в пятки уходит, когда этот взгляд плавно перетекает на него. Номер пять расплывается в мерзковатой улыбке, складывает руку в вулканский салют и машет ею на прощание.

Задней мыслью Хаджиме подмечает сходства.

Да, это начинается где-то здесь.

**2**

Первое время его конечности напрочь отказываются работать. Не только конечности - вообще всё от мозга до пальцев ног отказывается повиноваться приказам, словно нервную систему вырвали из тела и поместили в другое. Ойкаве не нравится это сравнение, не нравится его имя, он чувствует какой-то дискомфорт, что-то неправильное, _не своё_. Врач говорит, что это совершенно нормально и что скоро всё пройдёт.

Ещё - что надежды на восстановление памяти нет никакой и лучше даже не пытаться.  
Мол, опыт был весьма травмирующим и всё такое.

Ойкава не верит ему как минимум потому, что лицо до боли знакомое; память искрит аксонами, но отказывается возвращаться, словно мозг работает не в штатном режиме, а процентов на семьдесят меньше. Его заставляют вести дневники, притащив добрую стопку старых - начиная лет с девяти - и Ойкава честно пытается, но в итоге выходит сухо и не так, как было раньше.

_(он задаётся вопросом, было ли это "раньше", но не зацикливается на нём слишком сильно)_

Читать собственный дневник как чужой - забавное занятие. Ойкава начинает с самых старых, пролистывает жизнь, всё равно кажущуюся чуждой, отторгаемую почти инстинктивно, и запоминает мелкие факты. На самом деле это почти бесполезно; в любом случае, он теперь совсем другой человек, просто вспомнить хоть что-нибудь хочется чем дальше, тем сильней. Ойкава копирует действия в записях дневника, подстраивается под описанный образ и вскоре его перестаёт пугать собственное отражение.

Ему кажется, что там не достаёт чего-то цветного. Возможно, у него дома над зеркалом висело что-нибудь яркое, полотенце например. Диссонанс глушит восприятие; Тоору оборачивается не на те отзвуки, пугается шорохов и чувствует себя некомфортно. Это иррационально, это неправильно, так не бывает. Он гуглит про амнезию всё, что может найти, вчитывается в строчки и не находит сходства в симптомах. Забивает клокочущую внутри жаркую боль горечью жёлтых таблеток и меряет шагами комнату.

С каждым днём ему всё тяжелее дышать взаперти.

Гугл не даёт внятных результатов по забитым в поисковую строку симптомам; Ойкава пытается и так, и эдак, но получает только спорные результаты, сомнительную ересь и ссылки на порнхаб. Когда буквы перед глазами начинают сливаться в чёрно-белое месиво, Тоору останавливается и долго тупит в экран. В голове крутится фраза, сказанная до ужаса знакомым, словно родным голосом, тягучим, немного ниже его собственного: _не понимаешь - забей. Само потом разрешится._

Звучит неожиданно очень правильно. Ойкаве нравится такая точка зрения. То есть, дневниковому, настоящему Ойкаве не понравилась бы совсем, а ему, больничному с неправильной амнезией - нравится. Бестолковость ситуации почти зашкаливает; Тоору рассыпает таблетки по столешнице и считает их штука за штукой, чтобы отвлечься. Доходит даже до разрисовывания стен. 

_(он, кажется, сходит с ума, но это ощущение кажется нормальным, почти родным)_

Имя его лечащего врача - Матсукава Иссей, и это должно значить что-то кроме тупой пустоты где-то внутри черепной коробки. Возможно, потому, что Ойкава помнит Матсукаву Иссея учёным, а не врачом. Возможно потому, что иногда Ойкаве снятся кошмары, в которых его лечащий врач всаживает пистолетную обойму ему в грудь.

Всё сложно.

Когда в палату приходит Иваидзуми, всё становится только сложнее, потому что его Ойкава тоже не помнит.

И это плохо.

**6**

Третий год похож на программу самоуничтожения. Учиться до седьмого пота утомляет в первый же месяц - а впереди ещё матчи, экзамены и морока с поступлением. Будущее не кажется Иваидзуми радужным - хотя бы потому, что родители вздумали отправить его учиться в штаты. Ойкава смеётся, мол, _ты уедешь - и на Японию свалится ещё один метеорит, как тогда, помнишь? И мы все умрём!_  
  
Для Ойкавы шуточки про смерть - почти лекарство от стресса. Хуже этих шуточек только его неуёмный трудоголизм, который искореняется разве что метким ударом в шею. Так, чтобы как в фильмах: раз - и вырубило. В любом другом случае Тоору будет сопротивляться и упрямо работать дальше, как ломовая лошадь, с риском оказаться на больничной койке, заработав переутомление. Иваидзуми пытается заботиться, но его забота, кажется, слишком своеобразна - Ойкава держится рядом, но с каждым днём отходит чуть дальше. Это началось с тех пор, как его бросила девушка.

Иваидзуми заторможенно думает о падающей самооценке, когда Ойкава падает реально. Грохот пола в спортзале множится эхом столь громко и многогласно, что кажется, будто сюда сейчас слетится вся школа.

Никто не слетается. Тоору морщится, когда его хлещут по щекам, открывает мутные глаза и хмурит брови; пытается встать и болезненно выдыхает, касаясь пальцами затылка. Хаджиме насильно тащит его в больницу, где врач, уже знакомый Ойкаве, запальчиво и долго вещает что-то про отдых и витамины. 

В итоге, когда они выходят на улицу, в Мияги уже стынет вечер. Хаджиме идёт чуть впереди, почти не оборачиваясь на Тоору, непривычно тихо смотрящего куда-то в асфальт. Когда они останавливаются, Ойкава, сев на порог собственного дома и задрав голову, спрашивает: _я настолько странный, да?_  
  
Иваидзуми не понимает и переспрашивает. Ойкава повторяет: _ну, странности. Много кто занимается волейболом, но не так... Как там она сказала? Фанатично. Многие любят инопланетянские штучки, но тоже не так. Я слишком, правда?_

Иваидзуми хочет сказать, что это неправда, но врать не хочется. Впервые за несколько лет он просто садится рядом - _вместо того, чтобы быть бесчувственной скотиной, удивительно,_ замечает Ойкава - и смотрит в только-только проклёвывающиеся звёзды. Холодает; Тоору притирается чуть ближе и почти не раздражает - молчит, дышит и послушно сидит рядом, как пёс.

Иваидзуми думает, что сравнивать лучшего друга с псом - как минимум низко, но параллели уже проведены. Иваидзуми думает, что тихий Ойкава - это неправильно, но не знает, как его растормошить. Иваидзуми думает, что всё, должно быть, очень плохо, раз он настолько зациклился на этом, а потом его мозги вскипают и вырубаются, потому что Тоору просит: _давай ты сегодня будешь не таким вспыльчивым идиотом, как обычно, Ива-чан? Хорошо?_

 _Из нас двоих идиот ты,_ отвечает Иваидзуми, и это, вроде как, не согласие, но Ойкава кладёт голову ему на колени и прикрывает глаза. Хаджиме рассматривает расслабленное лицо: трепещущие ресницы, ссадину на скуле, мешки под глазами; и не замечает, как Тоору засыпает. В доме прямо за спиной Иваидзуми кто-то кричит, что-то довольно громко разбивается об пол, и Ойкава не то намеренно, не то в полусне цепляется уставшими перебинтованными пальцами за куртку Хаджиме. 

В Иваидзуми ни капли сочувствия или что там свойственно сердобольным людям, спасающим бездомных котят и переводящим бабушек через дороги, но он не будит Ойкаву и не отправляет его домой. Он взваливает тушу друга на себя и тащит его к себе. Мать смотрит на это с тёплым удивлением, предлагает чаю, подогревает ужин, но Иваидзуми только отмахивается. 

Спящего Ойкаву хочется либо избить, либо разбудить. Правило кота или что-то вроде этого. У Хаджиме руки чешутся, когда он видит раскинувшегося на футоне друга - хотя бы запнуться за него, что ли. Это ненормально, но все привыкли и только умиляются. Даже Макки и Матсун. Иваидзуми шагает к кровати в кромешной тьме и всё-таки наступает на Ойкаву - совершенно случайно и совершенно безжалостно. Тоору мычит невразумительное _"отвали, Ива-чан",_ но всё же просыпается; неловко садится на простыни, по-детски вытирая руками заспанные глаза, и смотрит на Хаджиме.

Снизу вверх.  
Опять.  
Это _неправильно._

**3**

Когда он думает о том, как это было, в груди поднимается глухая тоска. Дело даже не в том, что ему хочется помнить, - а ему хочется; так сильно, что колени дрожат - а в том, что происходит _сейчас._ Всё, что происходит сейчас, вытекает из того, что было.

Иваидзуми, у которого в глазах вместо золотых искр и горячечной вспыльчивости сидит глухая тоска, - следствие чего-то. Чего-то, что не записано в дневниках, не заложено в памяти; в общем, чего-то, что Ойкава не знает. Он повторяет алгоритм: встать перед зеркалом, посмотреть в глаза своему отражению и несколько раз повторить _"меня зовут Ойкава Тоору"_ , словно скороговорку или мантру, как будто если он поверит в то, что это имя - имя, неправильно лежащее на языке, которое так хочется сказать с лёгкой издёвкой, имя, которое _не то_ , которое не подходит - действительно принадлежит ему, что-то изменится.

Ничего не меняется.  
Память насмешливо подсовывает неясные ошмётки; голоса, цвета, цифры, почему-то бордовую волейбольную форму. Ойкава не хочет связывать воедино все маленькие факты, которые ему ласково подсовывает Вселенная - как минимум потому что _Вселенная - на редкость жестокая мразь._ Это, кстати, тоже говорил тот до паршивого знакомый голос.

Тоору встаёт перед зеркалом и осознаёт, что в его отражении не хватает чего-то красного. Пугается собственным мыслям, касается пальцами поверхности зеркала и исступлённо, чуть повышая голос, спрашивает: _кто ты?_

_Кто ты, чёрт возьми?_

Иваидзуми забирает его из больницы пятого декабря, в субботу. У него просторная машина и странная манера вождения; Ойкаве непривычно, неуютно, неправильно: внутри ворочается паника, разрывает изнутри, раздваивает, словно Тоору не человек, а гидра, собирающаяся почковаться.

Для человека, учившегося на искусствоведа, в Ойкаве слишком много биологии и химии. Он об этом не задумывается.

_(ну, пытается)_

Иваидзуми подъезжает к многоэтажному дому, паркуется на стоянке и тянет Ойкаву к подъезду, к лифту, на пятнадцатый этаж, в просторную квартиру. В глазах у него столько надежды, что даже немножко больно, - и всё ещё неправильно, как копошащиеся в тарелке черви вместо спагетти - потому что уютно обставленная явно рукой Тоору квартира не вызывает в его памяти _ничего._ Он шарит взглядом по полкам, спиной ощущая исходящий от стоящего рядом Хаджиме жар, и не находит ничего, за что можно зацепиться.

Попытка порыться в руинах воспоминаний вполне закономерно приводит к боли.  
Словно мозг сопротивляется.  
Словно говорит, что лучше не вспоминать. 

_(это лишь подстрекает любопытство)_

Когда горячие пальцы касаются шеи, Ойкава по-кошачьи отскакивает почти на метр, едва не врезаясь в полку. В глазах Иваидзуми птицами разлетается боль; зрачок растекается по радужке, и где-то внутри видна очень знакомая ярость. Тоору качает головой: _извини._ Хаджиме передёргивает плечами, стискивает кулаки и выдыхает, - резко, рвано, по-собачьи; он вообще как-то слишком напоминает собаку - выходя из комнаты.

Ойкава пытается не думать о том, что, если бы ладони были ледяными, он бы не испугался.

_(не думать не получается)_

**5**

Матсукава шутит, что у них _всё рука об руку, как у женатиков._ Иваидзуми сердится, но отчего-то не так сильно, как мог бы. Шипит сквозь зубы _"я не гей"_ , пристально смотря в сторону, подальше от Ойкавы, а потом делит с ним комнату в общаге. Иногда, по пьяни - и кровать. Тоору не возражает, только смеётся с лёгким табачным привкусом, ловит губами дым и ощутимо не сожалеет о проёбанной волейбольной карьере.

Иваидзуми не говорит с ним про просранные полимеры и упущенные возможности. Он, для начала, тоже упустил своё. Он, для начала, не знает, что такое случилось в том маленьком промежутке между проигрышем Карасуно и поступлением в Токийский.

Ойкава никогда не носил чёрное, и на похороны собственного отца он пришёл в футболке с надписью на вулканском и рваных джинсах. Его выгнали взашей, и он полдня пролежал у Иваидзуми носом в подушку, ничего не говоря. А потом так же молча вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов мятую пачку лаки страйк, дрожащими пальцами вытащил сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой и затянулся, выдыхая дым в тяжёлый летний вечер.

Иваидзуми, в общем-то, удивляется до сих пор.

На пьянке после первой сессии Хаджиме дарит ему зеркалку - самую дорогую из тех, что может себе позволить - и единственный в своей жизни раз осознанно улыбается на камеру. Тоору словно расцветает обратно, светится изнутри, щёлкает каждый угол вселенной, затапливая флешки светом, тенью, прохожими, улицами, закатами и рассветами, небом, землёй, природой и всем, что успевает заметить и запечатлить. В такого Ойкаву не грех влюбиться - хотя он всё ещё фанатичен до крайности в каждом своём увлечении; впрочем, Иваидзуми находит это милым и всё так же бурчит _"я не гей",_ но уже скорее самому себе, чем кому-то ещё.

Он меньше злится - учёба отбирает чёртову прорву сил; даже на волейбол попросту не остаётся, хотя время от времени они с Ойкавой возвращаются в Мияги поиграть пару-тройку тренировочных матчей, и Тоору при виде Кагеямы улыбается почти искренне. Он фотографирует полёт волейбольного мяча, ряды брелков в магазинах, блики росинок на траве в полшестого утра, когда звёзды на светлом небе бледные-бледные, но ещё мерцают, словно веснушки на загорелой коже.

Иваидзуми думает, что у Ойкавы словно крылья отросли.  
Думает, что неправильно что-то чувствовать.  
Заливает мысли дешёвым портвейном, - _романтика,_ смеётся Ойкава, глотая напиток прямо из горла и болтая ногами, свешенными с моста над рекой - щурит глаза на тлеющую сигарету в тонких перемотанных пластырями пальцах; выглядит до смешного знакомо: Тендо тоже учится в Токийском, на соседнем факультете, и живёт в смежной комнате, время от времени обжимаясь с Ушивакой по углам.

Тоору делает ещё глоток, бурчит: _битничество;_ смотрит на незасыпающий центр Токио, светящийся в ночи неоновыми глазищами, и вдруг встаёт на тонкое ограждение, пошатываясь, заставляя Иваидзуми держать его под руки - _как ту тёлку из Титаника, только ты не умрёшь, да, Ива-чан?_ \- и громко, заставляя эхо метаться под мостом и меж спящими зданиями, скандирует: _я видел лучшие умы своего поколения, разрушенные безумием, оголившимися в припадочном голоде, бредущими сквозь негритянские улицы на рассвете в поисках крепкого ширева, ангелоголовые хипстеры, сжигающие себя ради райского соединения со звездным динамо в механизмах ночи!_

Смеётся, мол, _дальше не помню,_ и падает назад, на Иваидзуми, пьяно складывая голову куда-то в изгиб его шеи, обнимает цепкими руками, как испуганная кошка цепляется за своего спасителя, держащего ровно над поверхностью воды, шепчет: _или в чистилище держали тела свои из ночи в ночь, с мечтами, с наркотой, с кошмарными пробуждениями, алкоголем и членом и неистощимыми яйцами... Похоже на библию, правда?_

Смеётся и снова бормочет приходящие на ум странные строчки: _которые кусали детективов за шею и вопили от радости в полицейских машинах, не совершив никаких преступлений, кроме собственной дикой кухонной педерастии и пьянства._

Иваидзуми закатывает глаза и облокачивается на мостовое ограждение. Ойкава висит на нём, пьяный и совершенно неуправляемый, и больше, чем ударить, его хочется разве что поцеловать. Поэтому Хаджиме замахивается, мысленно повторяя про себя не_гейскую мантру, и автоматически отвешивает Тоору подзатыльник. Тот мычит, недовольный и возмущённый, льнёт ближе, шумно дышит в шею, и, если это не похоже на ад, то Иваидзуми лучше не грешить никогда.

Позже они стучат ботинками по мостовой, и пьяно-шаткий Ойкава, засматриваясь на небо, то и дело путается в собственных ногах, опасно кренясь лицом к земле. Иваидзуми идёт позади, чуть отстав, ладони чуть подрагивают от злости и желания надавать Ойкаве по лицу просто за то, что он охренительно пьяный и счастливый, и словно окрылённый чем-то, - смертью? жизнью? свободой? - просто за то, что он не оборачивается проверить, идёт ли Иваидзуми позади. 

Когда Ойкава останавливается и чуть сутулится, Хаджиме почти автоматически тормозит рядом с ним. У Тоору взгляд такой, как будто его дом - там, среди звёздной пыли и раскалённых газовых шаров, среди чёрной пустоты и вспыхивающих то и дело сверхновых. В принципе, он всегда смотрел на небо именно так. Тоору говорит, не отводя взгляда от скрытых смогом звёзд, как будто за плотной серой завесой можно увидеть хоть что-то кроме мутноватой сизой луны: _Ива-чан, а ты совсем не гей? Если я тебя сейчас поцелую, ты утопишь меня или всё же оставишь в живых?_

И, не дожидаясь ответа, тянется к лицу Хаджиме, касается губами губ невесомо, как будто взаправду боясь его злобы, усмехается с лёгкой горечью: _я люблю тебя._

Мантра _"я не гей"_ с тихим щелчком испаряется из головы.

Где-то здесь, посреди спящего пригорода Токио, с одной бутылкой портвейна на двоих, во вкусе дыма марки лаки страйк, отзвуках "Вопля" и улыбке Ойкавы Иваидзуми теряется окончательно.

**4**

Приходится привыкать. Притираться к прикосновениям, горячим, как нагретая на солнце соль, привыкать к непривычно бликующим отсветам на бронзовой коже, к постоянному не то рычанию, не то скулежу - Иваидзуми и правда пёс, из тех странных, которые умирают за хозяев, но кусаются, когда их дразнят печеньем. На самом деле Ойкаве кажется, будто он начинает влюбляться заново - или в нём наконец-то просыпается что-то забытое и умершее.

И ему всё ещё кажется, что он смартфон с криво установленным андроидом. Потому что даже когда прикосновения перестают вызывать панику, даже когда медвежьи объятия Иваидзуми начинают казаться чем-то родным, даже когда квартира на пятнадцатом этаже в голове связывается с ярлыком "дом", всё равно что-то остаётся не тем. Что-то не так, Ойкава уже почти привык к этому ощущению, потому что оно, щерясь, поселилось у него в груди и вросло в неё намертво, уперевшись корнями в рёбра.

В феврале, пятнадцатого, Иваидзуми протягивает ему документы: паспорт, медкарту, свидетельство о рождении, кучу банковских карт с паролями на бумажных стикерах и ещё целую кипу бумаг, и сверху получившейся стопки кладёт свидетельство о смерти. Ойкава неверяще щурится, читает ровные иероглифы и чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног.

 _Ты умер,_ говорит Хаджиме.  
Ойкава думает, что это похоже на лоботомию: тоже длинный тонкий штырь прямиком в лоб. И в грудь. И в ладони. 

Хаджиме продолжает: _Матсукава изучал феномен смерти и ты был его подопытным._

_По собственному согласию._

Последняя фраза так явственно отдаёт ложью, что Ойкаве почти смешно. Он умер, чёрт возьми; теперь понятно, почему при мысли о прошлом его мозги ровным слоем размазывает по черепной коробке. Иваидзуми мнётся, молчит с минуту, а потом достаёт из ящика стола пачку с красной мишенью, и Ойкава неожиданно вспоминает, что курил. Дневниковые листы начиная с окончания школы чуть-чуть отдают табаком и кое-где запачканы пеплом.

Сигарета выглядит обычно и никаких чувств не вызывает. Длинный цилиндр с коричневой окантовкой; скука, классика. Ойкава вытаскивает её из пачки и медленно подносит к губам; Иваидзуми щёлкает зажигалкой, и Тоору затягивается. Лёгкие сопротивляются горячему дыму; Тоору кашляет, пытаясь не согнуться пополам, пальцы дрожат, стряхивая с сигареты пепел прямиком на серый ковёр. 

_Извини,_ сипит Ойкава, пытаясь отдышаться. Иваидзуми качает головой, но в глубине его глаз просыпается _что-то не то._ Что-то злое, вроде паранойи или подозрения. Возможно, Иваидзуми сам этого не чувствовал, но что-то внутри него уже кричало прямо в лицо Ойкаве: _ты не Тоору._

Через некоторое время - всего полдня, проведённые взаперти в атмосфере, больше похожей на сотни мелких игл, тыкающих нутро при каждом лишнем движении - он решает попробовать снова. Хватает со стола пачку с мишенью и зажигалку, открывает настежь окно, взбирась на широкий подоконник, и свешивает ноги с пятнадцатого этажа вниз, подкуривая и делая первую затяжку. Лёгкие сопротивляются куда меньше, сизое облако летит за окно вперёд и вверх; токийские огни умирают где-то внизу, вместе с шумом машин и редкими голосами людей.

Позади слышится шуршание, замирает на секунду, а потом источник шума широкими шагами подходит к Ойкаве. Тоору думает, что его сейчас либо вытолкнут в свободное падение, либо втащат обратно в квартирку; того, что его схватят за волосы и поцелуют, он не предполагает совсем. Поцелуи - это прекрасно, если ты влюблён, но Ойкава не влюблён.

Не сейчас. Бета-версия зомбо-Ойкавы работает немного неправильно; хочется пойти к Матсукаве, выстрелить себе в грудь и спросить, умирая, мол, _ты сможешь воскресить меня ещё раз?_ Тоору кажется себе монстром Франкенштейна, потому что в нём определённо что-то не так, словно он состоит из разрозненных кусочков разных людей.

На поцелуй отвечает не он сам, а его тело. Мышечная память, наверное, или что-то вроде. Рефлексы, инстинкты - что там ещё срабатывает у людей, которые, фактически, заново родились. Ойкава не может это контролировать - зарывается руками в тёмные волосы Иваидзуми, пытаясь представить, что они чуть жёстче и светлее, отвечает на поцелуй, чувствуя горячие шершавые пальцы, пересчитывающие позвонки.

_(так забавно - представлять на его месте человека, которого память выплёвывает кусками и редкими образами)_

Секунда - попытка вспомнить, вернуться в руины, воссоздать образ и узнать хотя бы имя - и голова разрывается болью вместе с лёгкими, мышцами и вообще всем телом. Ойкаве кажется что его нервная система отторгает саму мысль о наличии тела вокруг нервов; аксоны искрят мыслями, и от этого становится только больнее. Иваидзуми открывает банку с таблетками, высыпает сразу половину и протягивает на раскрытой ладони.

Тоору глотает горькую гадость и медленно оседает на пол. У Хаджиме дрожат руки; он стискивает ладонь Ойкавы в пальцах до побелевших костяшек, и тот не чувствует боли разве что только из-за обезболивающего, вырубающего к чёрту всё. Любопытный химик внутри головы Ойкавы хочет узнать состав жёлтой дряни, но это всё не сейчас, это всё не первостепенное; первостепенное - жалость, иррациональная, яркая, как кровь, всепоглощающая жалость. Тоору выпутывает покрывшееся ровным синяком запястье из хватки Хаджиме и обнимает его так крепко, как позволяют оставленные болью силы; повисает на нём куклой, словно желая поделиться внутренним теплом.

Ойкава не знает, откуда это чувство, но оно точно принадлежит ему.

Болит внутри неожиданно правильно, так, как надо, ровно-ровно посреди грудной клетки, чуть правее и ниже сердца.

**4**

На втором курсе Иваидзуми уже не рычит в сторону каждой гейской шутки, сказанной Матсуном. Хотя бы потому что окей, они с Ойкавой живут в одной квартире, спят на одной кровати, исступлённо целуются почти каждые четверть часа и отдрачивают друг другу по вечерам. Это переходит границы дружбы.

Очень переходит, мягко говоря.

Ойкава выглядит отвратительно счастливым, и Иваидзуми чувствует такое же мерзопакостное чувство, бьющееся в груди под чужой ладонью. _Что это, если не счастье,_ думается ему, когда Ойкава тянет его за угол в один из проулков токийского пригорода, тянется за объятиями и по-кошачьи подставляет лицо поцелуям, мягко улыбаясь искусанными чуть потрескавшимися от мороза губами. Он фотографирует блеск снега под фонарём, одинокого голубя, сидящего на красной рябиновой ветке, облетевшую хурму с яркими оранжевыми плодами, пару ранних прохожих, Иваидзуми, бродячую пушистую кошку и снова Иваидзуми. Тот на фото выходит привычно угрюмый, с мелкими серебрящимися искорками снега в глазах, кажущихся в необычном освещении тёмно-красными, как портвейн.

Тоору смеётся, отскакивает на пару шагов и делает ещё несколько фотографий, запечатляя точку кипения Хаджиме: зрачок растекается по радужке, и блики в нём выглядят как мелкие серебряные звёзды на ночном небе. Ойкава громко восхищается этим, уворачивается от подзатыльника, ловко подставляясь под грубоватый поцелуй, улыбается одними глазами и щёлкает Хаджиме снова, в этот раз в профиль - лучи первого зимнего солнца высвечивают бронзу кожи.

Ойкава говорит, что _Хаджиме выглядит, как бог,_ и смеётся, отбегая от очередного подзатыльника. _Если это не счастье,_ снова думает Иваидзуми, _то счастья не существует._ Тоору снова тянется к нему, обнимает за шею, вцепляясь руками в куртку, заматывается в слишком длинный серый шарф Хаджиме, дожидаясь, пока он снисходительно улыбнётся, и резво улыбается в ответ, делая ещё пару снимков. На них Хаджиме выходит невероятно нежным, а Ойкава - смазанно весёлым, почти бешеным, как весенний кот. Иваидзуми всё-таки хмурится; в глубине коньячных глаз блестит недоумение.

Он спрашивает: _куда столько?_ \- пока Тоору щёлкает пару бродячих кошек. Тот поглаживает фотоаппарат и улыбается горьковато и почти нежно: _память._ Говорит: _вдруг мне волейбольным мячом по голове прилетит и я всё забуду?_ Смеётся, запрокидывая голову - ресницы чуть трепещут, отбрасывая длинные тени на скулы. Иваидзуми мало задумывается над всеми этими шуточками.

_(потом становится слишком поздно, но это уже никого не заботит)_

Ойкава запечатляет каждый свой шаг, словно и впрямь боится потерять память, упустить момент. Иваидзуми упускает, но не заботится; Иваидзуми живёт в настоящем и немного в будущем, тогда как Ойкава сидит среди ворохов статичных фотографий на пустой дороге назад, в прошлое, где-то посреди вечности. Он смеётся, мол, будущего не существует, и Иваидзуми не замечает за этим смехом того, что стоило бы заметить.

Зря.

Ойкава исписывает мелким круглым почерком дневники, улыбчиво щурит глаза и вещает о том, что всё в порядке. Ойкава цитирует "Вопль", шагая по пригороду Токио с зажжённой сигаретой в руках, и Иваидзуми кажется, что он сейчас действительно отрастит крылья и взлетит. Хочется быть ему якорем; хочется зацепиться и не отпускать.

Они снимают комнату в отеле и половину ночи тратят на игру в шахматы - под предлогом того, что проигравший будет снизу. Проигрывает Ойкава. Иваидзуми кажется, что намеренно, но молчит. 

Утром Тоору курит прямо в постели, мурлычет что-то себе под нос и отлёживает руку Иваидзуми до полного онемения.

Они едут в Мияги, захватив с собой Макки и Матсуна, с утра до позднего вечера играют с Карасуно, отдыхают в онсэне и, в конце концов, утренним поездом возвращаются в Токио. Ойкава засыпает, ткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи Хаджиме, и он едва не пропускает станцию, проваливаясь в сон вслед за Тоору.

На станции так тихо, что слышен даже лёгкий шелест ветра. Ойкава просыпается и трёт глаза, - всё так же по-детски, как раньше - поднимается со скамейки и медленно бредёт к дому, ухватившись замёрзшими пальцами за тёплую руку Иваидзуми. Они снова тонут в учёбе; Матсун перескакивает с первого курса на третий, а затем с головой уходит куда-то в дебри науки. Когда он заходит в гости, они с Ойкавой до ночи философствуют о смерти, и Иссей выглядит так, как будто он вдохновлён романтизированными рассказами о зомби и монстре Франкенштейна. 

_Он похож на одержимого, но всё ещё наш друг,_ улыбается Тоору, закрывая за ним дверь и провожая взглядом замотанную в чёрный плащ фигуру.

Иссей исчезает на несколько месяцев.

**5**

Проснувшись, Ойкава чувствует иррациональный давящий страх. Ему снова снится лицо Матсукавы, ухмылкой переломленное пополам, и приглушённые хлопки пистолетных выстрелов. Ему снова снится боль, отчаянная и красная, раздирающая изнутри, распускающаяся алыми цветами на белой футболке с тупым принтом. Снится, как он проваливается в вязкую, похожую на дёготь, темноту, чтобы никогда из неё не вернуться.

После смерти нет ничего. Темнота - это последнее, что ты видишь перед тем, как исчезнуть, если, конечно, твой мозг не заставят работать обратно. Если заставят - боль, темнота и длинный провал, словно огромная чёрная дыра.

Страх разъедает изнутри, колотится болью в черепной коробке, и Ойкава автоматически тянется к столу за таблетками, уже ставшими зависимостью. Круглая пачка даётся под руку не сразу; Тоору сносит со столешницы добрую половину вещей, включая свой телефон; каждый громыхнувший об пол предмет приносит новую порцию раздирающей белой боли. Когда дрожащая ладонь, наконец, нащупывает металлический холод банки, Тоору вздыхает с облегчением - боль немного отпускает уже от осознания того, что скоро спасительная горечь растает на языке и побежит по венам вместе с кровью, выметая все отголоски агонии. 

С трудом открутив крышку, Ойкава натыкается на сладковато пахнущую пустоту, и боль, словно насмехаясь, возвращается обратно с утроенной силой. Он падает с кровати, скрючившись на полу, дотягивается до телефона и набирает номер, жужжащий в голове, до боли знакомый, вызубренный наизусть, - этот абонент может не менять его десятилетиями - морщится и почти плачет от отдающихся болезненным эхом в затылке гудков. Когда они с хрустом обрываются, Ойкава, не дожидаясь звуков с той стороны, сипит: _таблетки кончились._

_Помоги._

С той стороны молчат. Молчание длится несколько секунд, которые кажутся Тоору раскалённой добела вечностью, но эта вечность крошится на осколочки и умирает, когда собеседник подаёт голос: _что?_

Холодный, недоумённый тон, низковатый, глубокий голос, равнодушные интонации. Это знакомо до звенящей в груди тоски, до какого-то болезненного, _того самого,_ настоящего чувства чуть правее и ниже сердца. Боль взрывается перед глазами, превращая мир в рисунок художника-абстракциониста; крапинки пляшут перед глазами, не переставая, а вместе с ними возвращается кое-что очень важное. Широкая спина, за которой можно было спрятаться ещё в средней школе, ледяной голос, прохладная забота, высокомерие, за которым спрятано слишком много, чтобы можно было описать словами. Сказанная тягуче-певучим голосом сентиментальная шутка, мол, _ты для меня как Иваидзуми для Ойкавы._

_Весь мир или около того._

Вот это, вспомнившееся, Ойкава может сказать точно, принадлежит ему. Это его, драгоценное, лелеемое глубоко внутри, тающее на корне языка, спрятанное за шутками и клоунским гримом. Так похоже: маска шута и маска императора.

Голос всей вселенной Ойкавы спрашивает: _эй, вы в порядке?_

Это - выстрел в висок.

**3**

Ойкава очень много времени проводит с Тендо. У них до смешного много общего, включая и общие интересы; они здороваются дурацким вулканским салютом и прощаются не менее странным жестом; разговаривают на языке, в котором от японского, знакомого Иваидзуми, остаётся всего ничего - имена и глаголы. Они смеются, и Иссей в шутку зовёт их лучшими подружками. Сатори отшучивается: _Тоору, позовёшь меня на свадьбу в качестве подружки невесты?_

Ойкава смеётся в ответ: _главное, ты меня на свою не приглашай. Ни за что не пойду в Шираторидзаву._

Тендо насвистывает мелодии и расписывает узорами все попадающиеся под руку поверхности, пока Ойкава фотографирует. Они похожи на двух гиков, - что там, они и есть два гика - и Иваидзуми совершенно неожиданно ловит себя на ревности. Тоору только отшучивается, мол, _мы с ним как братья-близнецы, а я не фанат секса с самим собой._

Сатори - наблюдательная хитрая тварь, вроде гибрида змеи с кошкой или ящерицы. Он улыбчиво молчит или развлекает публику, когда это необходимо, но никогда не переходит границ. Личное о нём знают разве что Ушивака да, возможно, Ойкава, - и то не факт - и Иваидзуми это весьма настораживает.

А потом после одной из вечеринок Сатори осторожно пробирается к Хаджиме на крышу и говорит: _следи за ним тщательнее. Он не зря говорит, что мы как братья-близнецы._  
  
А потом закатывает рукав, показывая пару-тройку синяков на сгибе локтя. _Это не так страшно, как кажется,_ говорит Сатори, _но с него станется упасть за грань, если он решит попробовать._

 _А с тебя не станется?_ \- спрашивает Хаджиме.

Тендо пожимает плечами, отходя к ограждению, и почти переваливается через него, хохоча: _мне ниже падать уже некуда, Ива-чан. К тому же, у меня есть человек, который будет удерживать меня от порывов шагнуть в окно. А ты своё удержишь?_

Хаджиме думает, что у Ойкавы нет суицидальных наклонностей и чего-то такого, и не было никогда; что он не королева драмы, как Тендо; развивает эту мысль и почти успокаивается, но жёлтый взгляд щурится и считывает мысли изнутри черепной коробки. Сатори говорит: _он не хочет умирать, Ива-чан._

 _Он хочет быть кем-то важным._  
Нужным, как кислород.  
  
Разворачивается и уходит.

**6**

Он просыпается в больничной палате и опять чувствует себя никем; мантра _"меня зовут Ойкава Тоору"_ теряет значение и смысл. Он точно знает, что не является Ойкавой Тоору, но собственное имя шальная память возвращать не спешит. Опасность дышит куда-то в кадык, и он устраивает клоунаду перед Иссеем, притворяясь, словно ничего не вспомнил. _У меня просто очень разболелась голова,_ говорит он, _и таблетки кончились очень невовремя_.

Хорошая актёрская игра - залог выживания.  
Иссей верит.

Повторное убийство и воскрешение ему пока не светит.

Иваидзуми забирает его через два дня; цепляется за руку так, словно это вопрос жизни и смерти. Прикосновение отвратительно: слишком тёплая кожа, слишком шершавые пальцы. Не то. Хаджиме Иваидзуми - не его вселенная.

Хаджиме Иваидзуми - вселенная Ойкавы Тоору.

Ойкава Тоору _мёртв._  
  
Иваидзуми затаскивает его в квартиру, ведёт в отдалённую комнату, дверь в которую обычно заперта, и открывает её. Там - фотографии; проявленная плёнка, составленные в стопочку флешки и до ужаса знакомый фотоаппарат. Он знает каждую царапину на его поверхности, каждый дефект, каждый выступ объектива. Зеркалка, принадлежащая Ойкаве Тоору.

Пальцы, оглаживающие объектив, мелко-мелко дрожат, и он решает выпить ещё одну таблетку. Иваидзуми покидает комнату почти бесшумно, и это почти хорошо - можно не притворяться улыбчивым радостным императором в отставке. Обстановка комнаты до смешного скудная, но он помнит её; помнит голубоватый свет ламп, улыбку Тоору; помнит, как рисовал маркером узоры на выкрашенных в белый стенах, как оставил в углу за шкафом нецензурную подпись, которую в итоге так никто и не заметил. Помнит свои клоунады и голос, принадлежащий ему, сидящий в его горле, привычный, родной голос, издевательски тянущий гласные.

Помнит собственное отражение, красные волосы, жёсткие, вечно стоящие дыбом даже без лака; неправильный разрез глаз, ореховые глаза, которые всем отчего-то казались инфернально-жёлтыми, тонкие губы, острые скулы, нарощенные клыки, заросший прокол в брови, школьный шрам от удара об лавочку на виске.

Сейчас его внешность идентична внешности Ойкавы Тоору, а он сам смотрит с улыбкой с некоторых фотографий, такой же мёртвый, как и всё в этой комнате.

Он не помнит даже имени.

**2**

Ойкава смеётся над чёрными кошками и тринадцатыми числами, выпадающими на пятницу. Ойкава смеётся над всеми плохими приметами, включая традиционное японское четыре.

Возможно, ирония судьбы в том, что террористы настигают их именно на четвёртом этаже. Им, в принципе, ничего особенного не нужно: подержать заложников, добиться освобождения какого-то ублюдка и свалить восвояси, но рядом с Ойкавой всё вечно идёт не так. Иваидзуми смотрит в дуло автомата мрачно, почти безысходно, прикрывает Тоору плечом и пятится назад, туда, где сидят и боятся все остальные. Террорист останавливает их у лифта, бурчит что-то в рацию, не сводя взгляда с Тоору, и тот мягко улыбается в ответ, словно совсем не боится.

Его идеальная маска императора не слетает с лица даже в критических ситуациях.

Катаклизм - несмешная шутка судьбы. Иваидзуми шагает к Ойкаве как раз тогда, когда земля содрогается в первый раз. Здание трясётся, штукатурка осыпается на пол, оседая на волосах, и отвлёкшийся террорист теряет равновесие, автоматически сжимая палец на курке. 

Время - забавная штука, потому что во многом зависит от восприятия. Иваидзуми, например, видит, как Ойкава шагает вперёд, чудом удерживая равновесие в трясущемся здании, и собирает собой половину пуль, предназначенных ему.

И ещё - почти слышит насмешливый голос Тендо над ухом. _Героизм,_ шепчет Сатори, _я же говорил._

Тоору даже будучи раненым умудряется отмораживать свои странные шутки. Сипит: _Эрик, я не чувствую ног,_ смеётся, захлёбываясь кровью, пока Хаджиме пытается остановить эту грёбаную кровь и выволочь Ойкаву из здания. Земля рычит, дёргается ещё раз потревоженной мышцей, уже слабее, но всё ещё сильно, и по стене сбоку с треском бежит огромная ломаная полоса.

Когда Иваидзуми притаскивает Ойкаву к машине скорой помощи, он ещё жив и в сознании. Его увозят в больницу, и Иваидзуми каким-то чудом просачивается в реанимацию. Он слышит голос Тоору, говорящий, что всё хорошо. Спрашивающий, можно ли закурить.

Ему почему-то дают.  
Иваидзуми не понимает.  
Это похоже на очень тупую шутку.

Ойкава морщится, затягиваясь, неровно выдыхает дым, расползающийся по воздуху, и просит, уставившись на Хаджиме: _помни меня, хорошо?_

Иваидзуми не понимает, почему его надо помнить.  
Он жив.  
Жив же? 

Разговаривает, смеётся, курит - жив. Иваидзуми хмурится, стискивает ледяные окровавленные пальцы, впитывает взглядом улыбку Тоору и беспросветно тупит. Ойкава так и говорит, мол, _хватит тупить, Ива-чан._

_Помни меня._

А потом выключается, как робот. Это не похоже на нормальную смерть, не похоже на смерть из фильмов - разве что из мультиков, да и то - несерьёзно как-то, карикатурно, неправильно. Люди так не умирают. Иваидзуми не верит до последнего, до самого конца, пока не просыпается от писка в белой больничной палате, пока улыбчивый доктор не говорит ему, что Ойкава мёртв.

Может, это был сон - Иваидзуми в какой-то момент просто перестал различать.

Первые сутки после смерти Тоору Хаджиме либо крушит всё вокруг, либо уверяет себя в том, что всё это неправда.

На вторые в палату приходит Тендо.

**7**

Фотографии - забавные, хорошие и не особо, но все как будто живые. Улицы, отблески света, фигурные тени, бродячие кошки, знакомые лица. Небо, небо, небо - целая огромная стопка фотографий с небом, и все разные. Узкие улицы Сендая, поля на окраинах Мияги, древесные улитки, белки, лесная живность, вид с горы, вид на гору, ёлки, полная луна над Токио.

Тысячи фотографий.  
Целая жизнь, которая просачивается в него капля за каплей и остаётся где-то внутри, словно пары ртути, оседая в сосудах.

Он переворачивает одно из проявленных фото с самим собой на переднем плане и видит знакомый круглый почерк. Надпись трудно разобрать: ровные буквы сливаются, словно разум производит последние попытки защититься. Он читает по слогам: _Са-то-ри,_ и интонации выходят правильные, а голос нет. Он читает: _Сатори Тендо._

Следом он хватает фотоаппарат. На маленьком экране фотографий куда меньше, но он помнит их. Каждую; как бродил по улицам теперь уже в одиночестве, выискивая оставленные собственной рукой узоры, и фотографировал всё, что попадалось на глаза. Всё, что вызывало дежавю или ноющую тоску в груди. Каждый уголок, напоминающий об Ойкаве Тоору.

Его личное метафорическое надгробие. Эпитафия из фотографий, потому что просто слов недостаточно. Потому что слова - это не про Ойкаву.

Сатори вспоминает медленно, с недавнего до самого далёкого, с похорон Ойкавы до проигрыша Карасуно и дальше, глубже. Память выстраивается кластерами, и Тендо неожиданно понимает, что больше не чувствует боли. Он говорит: _Сатори Тендо,_ стискивая фотографию в пальцах и выходя из комнаты, в которой висит застывший образ его друга.

Иваидзуми смотрит хмуро и с затаённым беспокойством. Тендо выдыхает - неожиданно не злится совсем, потому что судя по лицу Хаджиме он действительно ничего не знал. 

_Я - не Ойкава Тоору,_ говорит Тендо.

Иваидзуми мрачнеет.

**1**

У Ойкавы было завещание. Не заверенное нотариально, но завещание. Он отдавал свою любовь и свои фотографии Иваидзуми, а фотоаппарат - Тендо. Оно было написано в шутку, по пьяни, неровным почерком с завитушками - Тоору выводил медленно каждую буковку, чтобы было даже понятнее, чем он пишет обычно - и теперь, как ни странно, являлось его последней волей.

Иваидзуми стискивает в руках розовый блокнотный лист и пытается не смотреть на Тендо. Потому что Тендо, не строящий своё привычное ехидное выражение лица и скорбно молчащий - ещё одно напоминание о том, что Тоору мёртв.

 _(никаких искромётных шуточек про смерть; никакого "я же говорил", столь обожаемого Сатори)_  
  
У Иваидзуми внутри до отвращения пусто. Он не хочет ничего; даже похорон. Меньше всего - похорон. Он не хочет видеть ещё одно доказательство смерти Ойкавы.

 _Пожалуйста, пусть это будет галлюцинацией,_ сипит он, когда Тендо разворачивается и делает шаг к выходу. Сатори всхлипывает неестественно натурально, а потом смеётся - долго, вдумчиво, взахлёб, и Иваидзуми видит в его глазах огромный океан боли, рану, которую каждые двадцать секунд разрывают снова, чтобы рубцы не успевали схватиться.

 _Похороны через три дня,_ говорит он, успокоившись. Голос мёртвый, как у робота.

_Снизойди уж, пожалуйста._

Он приходит.  
Похороны никакие. Иваидзуми не помнит, что было до них, да и сам процесс не особенно оседает в памяти. Зато оседают люди: большая часть учащихся Аобаджосай, Кагеяма с Хинатой, Куроо, Ушивака, Тендо, какие-то незнакомые люди с потока. Сестра и племянник.

Все заплаканные и в чёрном.  
Тендо - чуть поодаль от всех остальных, с ходящими желваками и в белом, словно на свадьбу; с пачкой лаки страйка, смятой в кулаке.

Они остаются у могилы до вечера; стоят поодаль друг от друга и молчат. Тендо бегло осматривает небо и поджигает всю пачку разом, кидая дымящийся табачный ужас на свежевскопанную землю. Говорит: _пошёл ты нахер с такими играми, Тоору._

Иваидзуми усмехается неожиданно тихо. В нём нет ярости; в нём вообще ничего не осталось, кроме костей, нервов, кожи, крови и мышц. За грудной клеткой сердце бьётся ровно-ровно, как будто ему наплевать. Наверное, ему наплевать, это же просто мышца.

Хаджиме говорит: _он прав. Пошёл ты._

Разворачивается и бредёт в сторону дома, шаркая ногами по земле. Солнце светит ему в лицо, медленно и устало закатываясь за горизонт.

Когда Хаджиме поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на могилу, Тендо делает фотографию, которую Иваидзуми находит в своём почтовом ящике два дня спустя. На фото он - просто чёрный силуэт на гриффиндорском ало-золотом фоне; если присмотреться, у щёк блестят, отражая свет, сморгнутые капли слёз.

На обратной стороне фотографии нарисовано кривое сердечко и угловатым ломаным почерком написано: _memento._

Сентиментальность - для слабаков.  
Иваидзуми слабак.

**8**

Тендо подходит к зеркалу и ухмыляется. Он больше не выглядит дьявольски странно; внешность больше не мешает думать, потому что он знает, чья она. Теперь он эталон грёбаной красоты и действительно близнец Ойкавы Тоору.

Смотреть на мёртвого друга в собственном отражении - отвратительно и очень больно. Тендо устал улыбаться, хотя ещё даже не начинал.

Начинать придётся.

Он спрашивает: _я тоже умер?_ \- и натыкается на угрюмое молчание. Иваидзуми кивает, заторможенно хлопает себя по груди: двенадцать пулевых в грудь. Тендо думает: _чудно._ Думает: _да пошли вы нахер._

Смеётся и выдыхает.

Вакатоши подъезжает к шести. Смотрит неверящим взглядом, спрашивает почти неуверенно: _Ойкава?_ Тендо качает головой. Сложно объяснить человеку то, чего и сам толком не понял; Сатори хлопает ртом, впервые бессильный подобрать слова, но за него вступается Иваидзуми. Рассказывает всё от начала и до конца удивительно ровным тоном.

Вакатоши верит, наверное, только потому, что Тендо выглядит точь-в-точь как Ойкава. 

К семи подъезжает Иссей. Удивительно, что он так легко покупается на историю с таблетками - шагает за порог, как ни в чём не бывало, бесстрашно, как камикадзе. Когда его скручивают и начинают расспрашивать, Матсукава лишь беспечно пожимает плечами: _мне было интересно, что будет. Можно сказать, эксперимент удался. Наука движется такими, как я, понимаете?_

_Теперь будьте добры меня отпустить, хорошо?_

Он сдаёт себя с потрохами. Рассказывает, как всадил пистолетную обойму в грудь Тендо, как выкопал труп Ойкавы сразу после захоронения, как долго создавал копию его тела. Это страшно, по-настоящему страшно.

Сатори не хочет это слушать, но упрямо сидит за стеклом. Иссей улыбается, словно шалость всей его жизни удалась.

По решению суда его запирают в лечебнице в самой заднице мира, и это единственная хорошая вещь за последние несколько месяцев - _лет,_ шипит разбуженное сознание, _лет._

**0**

Есть одна вещь, которую Тендо знает очень хорошо: _смерть необратима._ Все сказки, в которых наёбывали смерть, заканчивались тем, что смерть наёбывала всё. Он смотрит в газетные заголовки, видит фотографию своего мёртвого друга и не чувствует ничего, словно выгнил изнутри. Пальцы чуть-чуть покалывает - словно руки затекли - и это главный аргумент тому, что всё очень плохо.

Ну или хорошо - это смотря с какой стороны взглянуть.

Сатори улыбается, сидя у надгробия Тоору, и спрашивает: _давай сыграем в угадайку?_

_Ставлю на двадцатое число ноября._


End file.
